


Sweet beginnings

by obscureshipyard



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Dietfried is bad at feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Personal Growth, it's Voilet Evergarden, it's going to be soft and heartbreaking and that's why we love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Takes place after the events of the miniseries. Violet continues to visit with the elderly Mrs. Bougainvillea at the estate after their first meeting. Dietfried is against it at first, but as the weeks pass he finds his cold heart begins to thaw.
Relationships: Dietfried Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the series that made you cry every freaking episode, and of course I come away with an obscure ship from it... *sigh*
> 
> Thanks to TemptedForTea for editing!

Dietfried watched from the large picture window of his mother's sitting room as Violet Evergarden pushed Mrs. Bougainvillea's wheelchair along the path of the back gardens.

Violet Evergarden, the eternal reminder of loss and pain, the broken tool, the Doll. And now, the woman, whole and complete.

Dietfried felt an ache in his chest every time he thought of her. The only reason he had even agreed to his mother's request to have Violet join her for afternoon tea so long ago, was because he thought the strange girl wouldn't come.

There were so many ghosts shared between them, so much pain. But she did come, that week, and the week after. The weeks turned to months until three years had passed.

And still, Violet Evergarden was there.

The visits had been short at first, just a cup of tea, and an exchange of tearful stories. Deitfried made sure to be elsewhere whenever the girl was on the property. Though he kept himself well informed via his faithful staff.

Though, one by one, every spy seemed to fall prey to the girl's unique charm. He knew well of his mother's affections from the beginning. But, one by one, everyone from the kitchen staff to the gardener began to sing her praises so ardently whenever questioned. Dietfried found himself wanting to know more.

This day he had found more than he bargained for. Apparently, when afternoon tea turned to afternoon walks through the grounds of the Bougainvillea estate, the intimate conversations became something more. Dietfried had only found it in passing, for he would never admit to snooping. It was a box filled with letters, carefully typed in the Auto Memory Doll's neat format.

Everyone in the family, and employed by it, knew of Mrs. Bougainvillea's failing memory as well as her failing health. It was also known that Violet Evergarden was not one to let those she loved slip away so easily. It seemed the mother of the man she loved was no exception.

Dietfried found himself uncomfortable thinking of Violet in such a way-- a lover of his fallen brother. It pulled in his chest and soured his stomach. It was a sensation nearly as dreadful as reading the letters that the two women had composed.

They amounted to something like a memory journal. They were written as letters, to and about the many people and places Mrs. Bougainvillea had experienced throughout her life. There were some addressed to Dietfried's maternal grandparents, some to his late father, others to childhood friends, and a few to Gilbert.

Dietfried felt his heart breaking in his chest when he read those. What followed quickly was a swell of rage.

So, here he stood, seething. As fate would have it, the very object of his wrath walked into the sitting room with near silent steps.

"Why are you doing this?" Dietfried growled through clenched teeth. His hands shook, fingers crushing the delicate paper.

"Your mother asked it of me." She blinked. That beautiful face remained stoic as ever. There wasn't even a trace of worry in those wide, cerulean eyes.

"Did she?" Dietfried threw the ruined papers to the floor. Violet took a step forward, but stopped suddenly, and met the swirling rage in Dietfried's eyes.

"Yes, it is a way for her to keep her memories intact. A way for her to have connection, and closure. They are written to those closest to her, those that she loved--"

"Oh? Is that what they are? And why are none addressed to me?" The jealousy launched itself from Dietfried's throat before he could even think to check it. Not that he would. He owed Violet nothing. What would it matter if she saw him at his ugliest? "What exactly are you trying to pull here, Doll? Trying to turn my own mother against me?"

"No, I would never do such a thing." That flat expression stayed pasted on Violet's perfect face, as infuriating as it was unreadable. Dietfried couldn't smell a lie but it just made him want to lash out.

"I noticed no shortage of letters to my brother, even my bastard of a father has more than a few. Did she tell you about all the ways he used to hurt us?" Dietfried's sharp eye caught the flinch of pain as it pinched Violet's face. She drew back a step before speaking.

"Captain, you are hurt. And, I am sorry if my actions have injured you in any way. That was not the intention." Violet met Dietfried's eyes and the look of open honesty struck him through the heart. "But the simple truth is that there is only one reason there are no letters addressed to you."

"Tell me." He was desperate for the truth, knowing to his marrow that Violet would never lie to him.

"You are here. Your mother can see you, and hold you, and tell you she loves you every day. She cherishes that about you. You are not a memory to her. You are here." As Violet spoke Dietfried's eyes started to burn. His throat clenched, but he forced himself to hold back.

"I'm sorry, I have upset you further." Violet gave a slight bow of her head. "Good afternoon, Captain." She barely made a sound as she left.

Dietfried stood alone, with his beating heart counting out the steps as Violet walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and Deitfried still had no idea what to say. His pride shriveled at the idea of apologizing. But his heart ached remembering how cruel he had been.

He was completely lost as to how to properly treat the enigma that was Violet Evergarden. No longer a tool, no longer a dog, now she was a woman grown. A woman who was sweet to his mother, understood his pain, and would never be anything but honest with him.

Enemies he could deal with. Subordinates and employees were easy to manage. But with her, he was lost. It really shouldn't have been such a shock when he walked into his mother's sitting room, came face to face with the two women and found he had no idea what to say.

They all stood in silence for a moment as Dietfried attempted to speak. It took a few awkward stumbles but eventually something intelligible came out. "I-- would...it be alright if I were to join you this afternoon?"

"Of course, my dear, the gardens look beautiful this morning." The look of joy on his mother's face was nearly all he needed to forget his anxiety, but he wanted to hear those words from another as well.

"Violet?" He did his best to hide any hope from his voice. Rejection was always easier to handle if he could maintain his veneer of apathy.

"Yes, of course, your mother would appreciate that greatly." A simple response and not technically rejection, but her careful wording made Dietfried's heart sink.

He followed silently as the two women went about their usual routine and made their way out to the gardens. They were all quiet at first. Dietfried helped his mother down the main stairs that led to the garden. There was a moment of tense confusion as Dietrich tried to take Violet's usual spot behind the wheelchair after helping his mother to sit.

“Please, allow me.” Dietfried indicated the wheelchair and tilted his head in supplication. After a long moment he looked up to the blue eyes watching him with uncertainty.

“Violet, you can walk next to me.” Mrs. Bougainvillea broke the tension between them.

“Yes, of course.” She nodded. Dietfried let out a breath as they started to walk amongst the flowers.

The chatter between the two women was quiet and pleasant. Violet’s tension was obvious, but they all did their best to ignore it. Dietfried found himself lost in the beauty of the blooming flowers and the beauty of the woman walking amongst them.

Violet moved with silent grace observing each new patch of flowers and manicured shrubbery. She was so very different from that soulless tool he had found in the North. She was even different from the fearless girl standing on the roof of the train car facing a rocket head on.

Dietfried wasn't a fool. He realized his feelings for her were turning into something… more. Likely he had already burned that bridge a hundred times over, but he was not a man to retreat. Despite the odds, he knew he had to do something.

“What do you think, Dietfried?” His mother’s voice broke through the storm of thought. He looked up to find Violet watching him closely.

“Uh-- sorry. I was...” Dietfried gasped for explanation.

“Oh, no bother my dear. You must have been taken by all this beauty.” His mother laughed. Two sets of confused eyes turned towards the older woman as she chuckled.

“Yes.” Dietfried turned back to face Violet. He watched a light flush color the young woman’s pale complexion.

“Well, I’m afraid this heat has done me in for the afternoon. Dietfried, would you mind seeing Violet to the door?” His mother's knowing green eyes watched his reaction closely, and he knew he was trapped.

“Of course.” Dietfried bowed. He didn’t dare look at Violet.

Quietly they made their way back to the house. Mrs. Bougainvillea bid them both good afternoon and there they stood, alone, walking to the front door. Dietfried knew this was his chance, and he wasn’t about to let it pass.

He stopped under the front staircase, conveniently blocked from prying eyes. Violet stood silently to his side, just a few inches away. Dietfried steeled himself as he turned to face her.

"Violet, last week... what you said..." He took her gloved hand delicately in his own. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, unable to meet her eyes. "Thank you."

"I only told you what was true. Your mother loves you very much." Violet was looking down at where he had kissed her. He wondered if she wished she could feel the warmth of his touch.

"Yes, I-- I find I have a difficult time expressing my emotions." He kept hold of her hands but met her eyes. They shimmered with the barest hint of emotion.

"I understand that very much, Captain." The words made his heart ache. For all they had been through, for all he knew about this strange, beautiful creature before him, she was the one person who truly did understand.

"Please, call me Dietfried." He begged. He wanted things to change, he wanted more.

"Very well, Dietfried." Violet withdrew her hands, and he felt a small flicker of hope. "I will be going now. I have work in the morning." Her face was a mixture of confusion. He took it as a good sign. He had seen her face marked with sorrow, with pain, and right now he was feeling a fair bit of confusion himself. It was nice to not be alone.

"Goodnight, Violet."

"Goodnight, Dietfried."


	3. Chapter 3

From then on, Dietfried joined them as often as he could manage. Business kept him away at times, but he savored those quiet days shared with the two women.

It had always been this way with his mother, all his life she and Gilbert had been the only people he could truly connect with. And now, each hour spent with Violet seemed to lighten Dietfried's heart as much as it caused it to ache. He did enjoy their walks, their shared stories and debates, but what he most enjoyed was the end.

It became a ritual for Mrs. Bougainvillea to depart from the garden to her rooms, leaving Dietfried to see Violet to the door. The first few times had been stilted and nearly silent. But as the summer pressed on, something between them was beginning to grow and bloom.

Late October came with a chill that took the southern coast by surprise. It also took what little was left of Mrs. Bougainvillea's health.

The doctors assured them there would be little pain, but what death was truly without pain?

Violet still came, but now it was to sit and read to them from the journal of letters of his mother's memories. Her voice was a balm that helped time pass more sweetly.

Violet and Dietfried sat close, nearly huddled together on the small couch next to his mother's bed. The sky outside was dark, stars beginning to shine though the scant clouds.

The room was filled with drowsy warmth. The gas lamp on the bedside table gave a yellow-orange glow. Violet usually didn't linger late into the evening but she had fallen asleep while reading, and neither Bougainvillea had the heart to wake her.

Dietfried watched her relaxed face as she slowly breathed. Her entire form was curled up and tucked under his arm, pressed solidly against his chest. Despite the sorrow, the moment felt perfectly complete. Dietfried wanted to sink into it and never resurface.

"Take care of her, Dietfried." His mother softly called to him from her bed. He looked up to see her watching them. Her green eyes looked almost milky and it cut Dietfried to his core. "And let her take care of you."

His breath caught but he forced his body to be still, lest he wake Violet. So instead he nodded dutifully. The room grew quiet again as all three sank down into sleep.


	4. Epilogue

"If that boss of yours gives you any trouble about being late, tell me. I'll set him straight." Dietfried tried his hand at lightening the mood.

There had been a tension in the air since Violet awoke to the first rays of sun. She had found herself wrapped tightly in Dietfried's arms; both of their bodies stretched out on the small couch.

Her surprised jump had sent Dietfried off the couch and onto the floor in a heap. After quick and profuse apologies Violet was running from the room.

Dietfried chased after her on the heels of his mother's encouragement, but Violet was not to be stopped. Polite refusals were her only response to offers of food, or a shower, or a change of clothing.

"There will be no need." She stopped in her tracks on the cool stones of the foyer. "Dietfried..."

"Violet?" He turned to find tears brimming in those beautiful eyes. She didn't let them fall.

Dietfried stepped close and pulled her into his arms. She folded into his chest, hot tears burning through his shirt. He called her name softly. She took long moments to collect herself before turning up to meet his gaze.

He had no words of comfort to give, but his heart was crying out for something altogether different. He cupped her chin lightly and dropped his gaze to her parted lips.

Deitfried moved slowly, wanting her to be clear on his intentions. Violet's shoulders trembled but she tilted her head to just the perfect angle to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

Warm, and soft, Dietfried held her close and moved only a little to taste just a bit more. She was sweet but stiffened with uncertainty. He pulled back slowly, not wanting to rush her.

"I have to go." Violet slowly pushed herself free from his embrace.

"You don't." Dietfried left his arms open but didn't move to pull her back.

"I will see you both tonight." Mechanical hands made quick work of straightening out her clothing and hair as she moved to the door.

Dietfried watched her leave, grinding his teeth against all the words he wanted to shout after her. She would be back, there would be time.


End file.
